bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yonshiro Otsuki
Yonshiro Otsuki was the 13th Division Captain before his death, and was also the father of Yokuze Otsuki, Utsuna Otsuki and the husband of Yuna Sakani. Appearence: Yonshiro was tall, and had dark blue hair, hanging down from each side of his head, and light blue eyes. He wore the standard captain-uniform on his shoulders, and wore the Shinigami-robe in a different way. He wore it the common way in the upper body, but below the waist, he had splitted it into two pieces, and nailed them to his pants in the bottom of the piece. He did this because that he thought it was cooler to look different, and because it let him do more agile kicks. The way he wears it resembles a samurais thigh-plates. He wears a pair of Geta-sandals instead of the standard sandals, and wears no tabi either. Personality: Yonshiro was very friendly, and did never wish to do anything that could hurt a comrade. He was an unserious Shinigami who laughed and joked around a lot. He often talked with Shunsui Kyoraku, since their personalities matched a bit. History: Yonshiro died during a mission to defeat Kanake Samaru, an extreme-case enemy who has obtained Shinigami-powers through an unknown method. He and two other fellow captains died in the battle against Kanake, but he got seriously injured, and fled the war-zone. Abilities & Powers: Master swordsman specialist: Yonshiro was extemely good at fighting with his wakizashi, combining it with his great martial arts, literally using it as an extention of his arm. *'Hawk-slash:' Yonshiro leaps at the opponent and slashes him/her upwards, causing him/her to fly up in the air, and he then jumps after the opponent, after which he gets real close, and then kicks him/her with his both legs, causing them to fly diagonally into the ground, causing a great explosion. During the first upward-slash, a picture of a hawk snatching a prey is seen behind him, and when he kicks the opponent, a picture of a hawk impaling its claws into the prey is seen. Martial arts master: Yonshiro depended a lot on his hand-to-hand- fighting skills, and could easily defeat a regular shinigami with a simple open-palm- punch. Flash steps: Yonshiro was very quick, and even more agile. *'Roll-out:' He often made 'roll-outs' in the air, a jump where he rolled several times in the air at an amazing speed, and then slashing his enemy twice; once downwards, and then horizonally. He thus combined both flash steps, martial arts and kenjutsu in a single attack. Zanpakuto: Nagereru Kagami (Flowing mirror) is a wakizashi with a white handle and a transparent, glass-like guard shaped like a five-pointed star. It has a light blue sheath with a hole in it. It hangs horizontally on a ribbon attached to his obi. Some shinigami called this zanpakuto "the copycat-zanpakuto" Shikai: Nagereru Kagami's shikai command is "Reflect it all" in which the handle and the blade glows white, and then turns transparent just like the guard. With one swing of the blade, it shatters, and disintegrates completely. Yonshiro then slowly gets covered in the same 'glow' from his toe up to his head, after which he too turns into glass and shatters. From the start to the end of the glow, it takes about one-five minutes (depending on how much reiatsu he has. The more reiatsu, the more time.). When he shatters, the glass uncovers Yonshiro, who sits in a peacefully position, watching the glass shatter, and the zanpakuto is back in its sheath again, like if nothing has happened. Shikai special ability: Nagereru Kagami has several abilities which Yonshiro can use. However, it has a large weak spot: He must use them before he shatters, because after he has shattered, he cannot use his Shikai for about ten-fifty minutes (yet again depending on how much reiatsu he has.). Yonshiro states that "Nagereru Kagami is a risk-taker, but yet, his little abilities are hilarious and entertaining, ha ha...". *'Kagami no Karada (Mirror of Bodies):' If Yonshiro grabs or touches his opponents with his skin (mostly the palm), they both emit a rainbow-like aura, and then cracks like glass. Inside this 'glass-shell' is the opposite person, so Yonshiro is where his opponent was, and his opponent is were he was. This ability changes body with the enemy, and thus enables Yonshiro to use his opponents Shikai ability/abilities and all of the persons physical techniques, as well as gaining information on the persons personality, interests and such. Of course, the opponent can use Nagereru Kagami's abilities, but since its Shikai has a time-limit, and the opponent is not used to that, it is much easier for Yonshiro to use the opponents techniques than the other way around. The body-switch ends after two days and two nights. Even though the opponent has gained access to Nagereru Kagami's abilities, he/she cannot switch bodies back, and cannot switch body with a third person. Yonshiro can end the Kagami no Karada when he wants to, simply by 'removing' his appearence as the opponent as if it was glass. He usually does this by impaling his fingers into the forehead or chest of the person, and then ripping diagonally, causing the section to shatter. When his glass shatters, so does the opponent's. *'Kagami no Hogo (Mirror of protection):' Yonshiro's palm(s) is covered with rainbow-like aura that reflects any attack. Depending on how much reiatsu he pours into it, and depending on how much reiatsu and power the attack he shields from uses, the results vary. Projectile-attacks bounce of and flies back towards its shooter, and punches and such also bounces of, getting 65% of the damage the attack would've caused Yonshiro. *'Kagami no Hogo: Ame: (Mirror of protection: Rain)' A version of Kagami no Hogo, except that he makes open-palm-punch in the air many times at an amazing speed, making it look like he had multiple arms. It is both defensive and offensive, since the repeated punches cover up weak spots, so that his 'shield' enlargens, and the punches themselves can be dangerous if the opponent gets to close. This technique is a mix of his martial arts and Kagami no Hogo. *'Kagami no Hoshi (Mirror of Stars):' Yonshiro swings his arms and creates one or several glass-throwing stars. They have five tips and a hole in the middle. They seem to be quite easy to break, seeing how Ichawa Madarame easily broke the stars with his sealed zanpakuto during a test by Yonshiro to see if he was worthy of becoming a captain. *'Kagami no Yari (Mirror of Spears):' Yonshiro usually makes these spears formed as slim, long icicle-shaped glass-weapons, but sometimes he makes them more detailed. He often summons them in the air above his hands to fire them of against his opponents, but these are also quite easy to destroy. They have more destroying capacity than Kagami no Hoshi, but is slower than it. *'Kagami no Ken (Mirror of Swords):' Yonshiro creates glass-swords to fight with with this ability. They are not as good as lieutenant-class zanpakuto, but their extremely small weight makes them a good weapon, especially since he can summon more of them if one breaks. These swords are a bit harder to destroy than Kagami no Hoshi and Kagami no Yari, and a little bit more powerful than them too, but Kagami no Ken is only used for short-ranged battle, and not long-range like the other two. The swords take the form of a regular, transparent katana, but with a middle-age-inspired guard, forming a cross with the blade and the handle. *'Kagame no Noryoku (Mirror of abilities):' Nagereru Kagami's final Shikai-ability. This one really makes up for the name "Copycat-zanpakuto". Yonshiro takes a battle stance, and a rainbow-aura covers him. When the enemy uses an ability (a Shikai, Bankai, Kido, reiatsu or such), his right eye flashes white. Then, only shortly after the opponents attack has been sent out, he uses the same attack and either attacks the enemy with it, or blocks the incoming attack from the opponent with it. Everytime when Yonshiro uses this ability, the 'glow-speed' fastens a bit. If he has maximum reiatsu, and the glow has reached his ankle, and he uses this ability, the glow will skip right up to the knee. If he uses it once more, it will jump up to the waist, and so on. Therefore, he does not use this technique many times during Shikai. Bankai: "Kagami no Senshi" (Mirror of The Warrior). Yonshio's Bankai is prepared by drawing his Zanpakuto and place it horizontally before him. He then yells out the name of the Bankai and the attack begins. '''Bankai special ability: '''Kagami no Kaminari's Bankai is very dangerous, and effective. It is a one-time only attack, since the Zanpakuto then reverts to its Sealed form and refuses to do anything at all. When the name of the attack is said, the blade glows and starts flickering like the flame on a candle when you blow it, and suddenly, a giant, white being is seen being formed around Yonshiro, it seems to resemble a classic, Japanese Samurai, with two large arms, a helmet-covered head, and an upper body. The right hand of the giant being has long, sharp claws, while the other one has flat, wide fingers. The claws is meant for offensive actions, while the flat fingers are made for defensive actions. This giant is capabl of mass-destructive punches, as well as protecting from most attacks (except very fast sneak-attacks). The Bankai doesn't last for long, so Yonshiro usually uses a couple of fast, very destructive punches followed by a simple slash with the claws to finish his opponents.